Rena's Matchmaking Scheme Grape x Cherry ((ON-HOLD!))
by AnimeManiac123
Summary: In a school life where everything is peaceful, Aisha and Elsword continue to bicker and argue about the silliest things. Can Rena somehow match these two into a relationship with the help of a book?
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

It was just another normal plain day at Elrios High. Lunch time had just began, and all the students were excited to take a break from the vigorous studying they had to endure. It was a time where the students could just relax and have fun with their friends without having to think about studying.

Well, that is... Almost all of the students in Elrios High except-

"HEY ELBAKA, GET BACK HERE! DON'T THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE FROM ME LIKE YOU DID LAST TIME!"

A Purple-haired twintail girl shouted across the room as she scurried along to chase after her target, making a huge mess all over the classroom while doing so.

"SHUT UP GRAPE, YOUR TOO LOUD! AND WATCH ME; I'LL ESCAPE THE EXACT SAME WAY I DID LAST TIME!"

A Red-haired boy shouted back to the girl and, while also making a mess all over the classroom, successfully made his get-away through the classroom door. An object could be seen in his hands as he did so.

The girl, who was known as a genius once-in-a-lifetime elemental master and also the vice-student president of the school, loudly stomped her foot to the ground, showcasing her pent-up anger from allowing her target to once again escape from her grasps.

"Damn it... I can't believe I let that stupid Cherry get away ONCE again… I'm so going to get him for taking away something precious to me and ruining it!"

She cursed to herself as she attempts to chase after the boy. But just as soon as she goes out the class-

"Huh? Oh hi Aisha! What's wrong, you seem like your in a hurry… Wait, it's to do with Elsword isn't it..?"

She runs into her best friend Rena, who is famously known as a Wind Sneaker and is the student president. She's also known for being an accurate and amazing **matchmaker** , with almost all of her matches having a positive and lovely relationship in the end.

"Ah, hiya Rena! Yeah your right it's to do with dummy Elbaka again. He took something from me. Do you know where he went?"

Rena thought for a second before answering. Should she tell the truth? "Oh… yeah, I'm pretty sure I saw him going towards the directions of the rooftop."

"! Alright thanks for the information. Just you wait Elsword, I'll definitely get my revenge today!"

Aisha, all pumped up and ready to go catch Elsword, thanked Rena and started to rush to the rooftop, when Rena-

"Wait Aisha… I've been thinking about this for a while now… but don't you think Elsword might have a huge thing for you~?"

Aisha froze in her position as soon as she processeced what Rena had said.

"E-Elbaka… A thing… for me? R-Rena we b-both know that's not p-possible! Don't you dare start with the whole 'when a guy teases a girl, it means he likes her!' stuff! If anything, he probably does what he does because he dislikes me!"

"Well, its not like the whole idea is impossible and I'm positive it's not that he dislikes you. The three of us have been together for a long time remember?"

Aisha groaned, reminiscing the experiences the three of them had together when they were just kids.

"D-Dont make me remember those times… Some of them were just horrible…"

Rena smiled a little, knowing the ones she had been talking about.

"Haha, that's true too~ anyways, you should probably hurry if you want to get your revenge on Elsword. The bell's about to ring in 8 minutes for the next class."

Aisha gasps and looks at her phone's clock. It read 12:42. Lunch ends at 12:50… She would have to run like she never had before, if she was going to make it in time.

"EHHHHHHH?! S-Sorry Rena, but I definitely have to go now! I'll see you later at after school's student council meeting!"

With that, Aisha hurriedly took off to chase after Elsword. Rena laughed as she stares at Aisha's disappearing figure.

"Ok, everything's fine now Elsword. You can come out from hiding now."

As Rena says this, a figure with red hair steadily approaches her from the inside off somebody's locker. It was none other then the one dubbed as a Rune Slayer and having the reputation of a "ladies's man". Also Aisha's target. And even though he wasn't a part of the student council like Rena and Aisha, he was granted access to the meetings due to how popular he was with the girls in his year.

"Thanks for doing that Rena. I knew I could count on you. Heh, though I probably would have still been able to escape that Grape without anyone's help."

Rena shakes her head repeatedly, wondering what she got herself into. How was she going to apologise to Aisha for lying to her?

"Well, your lucky you ran into me earlier before Aisha, that's for sure. Though, I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep doing this for you all the time…"

Elsword laughs at Rena's statement. "Nah, just once is enough for me thanks. I've always managed to escape from Aisha by myself in the past anyway."

' _The past huh…. How , the two of them sure haven't changed much now that I think about it~_ ' Rena thinks to herself.

Ever since they were young, Aisha and Elsword were always quick to bicker and argue with each other over the silliest things due to their opinions clashing with the other. Not to mention the silly pranks the latter did often to the former weren't helping. Their relationship did start to improve a bit more as time went on, but they still argue often nowadays. Rena had to always be the "mother" of their relationship, by stopping Aisha and Elsword from ripping each other's throat out. The three of them had that kind of a relationship ever since they were young.

' _But after remembering those times,now I'm wondering if the two of them really do love each other, considering their relationship… Maybe I should-'_

Elsword checked his watch. It was 12:47. He then noticed how quiet Rena was, and tried to get her attention.

"Oi, Rena you there? Class is about to start again in a few minutes you know. Might want to get out of dreamland and start preparing."

Having been disturbed from her thoughts, Rena sighed and looked up at Elsword.

"I know I know, I'm aware class is gonna start soon. You should probably go back too."

"I dunno… especially since that Grape is most likely already inside the classroom…" Elsword shivered at the sight of Aisha's supreme furious wrath.

"What did you even take from her for her to get so worked up about anyway?"

No matter how many times Elsword had annoyed Aisha in her life, Rena had never seen her so worked up and furious about one of Elsword's pranks until today.

Elsword stopped whatever he does and seemed to blush, clearly having already taken a peek at the object he took from Aisha. It was a book.

"U-Umm, it was nothing big really. Probably just Aisha becoming more of a grandma and her getting anger management getting worse."

Elsword hold the book tight to his chest, got everything ready for next class, and started to head off. Aisha and Elsword were in the same class, while Rena was in a different class.

"W-Well, see ya later in the student council meeting Rena."

Rena watched Elsword clumsily head off into his next class, almost bumping into either someone or somebody's locker. It seemed like he was very bothered by something that he had read in the book.

She laughed very hard at the scene she witnessed as she hadn't expect for her friend to act this way.

While she was still curious about the book Elsword took from Aisha, she decided to let the thought go for now and focus on going to class.

' _I can get my hands on that book when the student council meeting starts and I get an opportunity. For now, I should just head to class. Hehe~ this is going to be interesting…_ ' Rena thought as she starts to devise a strategy on retrieving the book.

A/N: Hello there everyone~ it's nice to meet you all ^^ I hope you enjoyed the first part of what I hope to be a long story that I will continue~ Its not close to perfect at all, which is why constructive criticisms will be GREATLY appreciated ~

This isn't my first fanfiction, but it is the first one I'm making for Elsword. It's such a fun game ^^ To those who play it, who's your main? I main EM of course *^* ^^

Anyways its nice to meet you all once again, and I hope people enjoy this first part of my fanfiction~ thank you ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Student Council President's Uneventful but also Exhausting Hour.

School had ended in a flash and before they knew it, the students in Elrios high were finally free from the harsh conditions of classes for the day. Even though everyone was excited over that fact, and started their preparations to head home, a huge number of students, mostly female students, had remained at school in preparation of catching their idol; a certain red-haired Rune Slayer, with him being unaware of their presence.

While all of this was happening, a green-haired girl with elf ears waited patiently in the student council's' room, eagerly awaiting for the arrival of her two best friends; Aisha and Elsword.

Rena, who had arrived pretty early and was the only person to be there so far, stared at the walls of the classroom for quite a while and leaned on her reservated desk, her eyes filled with boredom. Once again.

With the thought of realization that she was the only one out of the student council **(A/N: with the exception of Aisha that is~)** who always seemed to arrived to the meetings on time, Rena sighed.

She decided to walk around the room, hoping for something to extinguish her boredom or for her feelings of sadness and loneliness to disappear.

As Rena kept walking, time passing by, she eventually stops in front of a fellow student councilor's desk, something catching her eyes.

' _Ah! Hmm? What's this? … Did someone drop this?_ '

She stumbles upon some kind of note, filled with messy and huge writing like it was created by a small child. Rena opened the note, curious as to what it says-

" _ **Sorry Prez, but it looks like I'm not able to attend the student council meeting today. Got some major business to attend too; you understand right prez? Thanks. I'll try to be there next time.**_

 _ **Kind regards, Raven"**_

Rena sighed for what it seemed to be like the hundred time she did today.

' _That Raven… he always does this sort of thing doesn't he… the least he could've done was told me the day before._ '

She then looked around the empty seats that were supposed to be filled with the rest of the student council members.

' _I wonder why no one but me and Aisha usually take being part of the student council as a serious and important duty….?_ ' Rena thought in her mind, as she folder her arms.

Even though most of the members were elected because they were admired by many students who had thought of them as "diligent", the truth was that more then half of the student council were just made up of people who couldn't care any less about anyone but themselves and didn't bother to attend any of the meetings often.

' _Hmm… well it's not any of my problem if most of them refuse to take their duties seriously. I should just focus on the more important matters~_ '

That's right, Rena had an important agenda that she wanted to work on for when the meeting starts.

And that was to, unbeknowingly of everyone else, retrieve and find out the secrets of the book that Elsword had took from Aisha early on today. Rena was curious about why Aisha felt like it was so important for her to keep the book away from everyone, and especially from Elsword.

She returned to her student president desk, and grinned happily, excited for when the time she can begin the strategy she planned in her last class to retrieve the book comes.

'Now that I think about it… Aren't Aisha and Elsword really late today? I wonder if something happened to them…'

While it wasn't strange for the both of them to arrive late at times, the ticking clocked in the classroom informed Rena that an hour had already passed since she had started waiting for her friends to come.

Rena stared at the clock and sighed. ' _An hour already passed huh…. I wonder if they decided not to come as well… Wait- now that I think about it, Aisha is probably agitated at me for lying to her about where Elsword was huh…_ '

Realization hits her hard in the head.

' _When, or rather if, they come, I need to remember to apologise to Aisha, I guess… heh-'_

 _(Steps… Steps… Steps)_

As she broods to herself a bit; heavy footsteps could be heard coming from the outside, accompanied by loud, scorching shouts.

' _Eh..? I wonder what's going on outside…_ '

Curiosity getting to her head, Rena cautiously opened the door and walked out of the room, only to discover-

"ELBAKA, YOU KNOW THAT EVERYTHING'S YOUR FAULT, SO DON'T EVEN TRY TO DENY IT!"

"WHAT?! HOW IS IT MY FAULT?! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT, I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW, MISS PURPLE GRAPE NERD!"

-an extremely nostalgic scene. Rena laughed in a relieved sense, feeling joyous that her friends did not abandoned her.

She straightforwardly approached them and happily says to them, "Hi guys, I was just waiting for you-"

"Wha- Ok for one, that was just a horrible attempt of a comeback. Two, everything that happened to us WAS your FAULT! Not only did you steal my **book** , you also got us detention and classroom cleaning! But worst of all, we also had to get chased by your stupid clingy fangirls. So, let me ask again, who's fault was it that we had to get that misfortune upon us? IT'S. ALL. YOUR. FAULT." Aisha glared heavily at Elsword.

' _Wait… all of that happened to them? And here I thought they were just late for no reason…_ '

Rena frowned, feeling sympathetic. She wanted to do something to help them.

"Hey guys are you alright-"

"Well, sooorrrryyyyy I'm popular and someone here ISN'T~. It's not like I have the power to control when and where my fangirls come for me. They're practically unpredictable, unlike someone here that is." Elsword taunts Aisha back with a smirk, both of them failing to notice the aura around Rena darkening bit by bit.

"Y-YOU! I can't believe you would say something horrible like that! I dont care about popularity and I'm not predictable! Anyways, I'm still mad at you for even taking my book in the first place!"

As Aisha mentioned her book, Elsword was visibly blushing hard.

He retorted while stuttering, "I-It's your f-fault for l-leaving it out in the open! And you got it back, so it's not l-like it matters in the end!"

' _Oh? Seems like I'll need to change my plan if that's the case…_ ' Rena thought, surprised that Elsword complied with giving Aisha her belongings back.

"What, you're not even gonna apologise for it!? Y-YOU!"

Aisha and Elsword started to bump heads with one another, both of them feeling furious at the other.

This worried Rena, who felt ignored and left out. She needed to stop them before things got worse.

"Guys, cut it out! No need to get so worked up over something that's in the past-"

""SHUT IT RENA! YOU'RE NOT HELPING!""

Apparently, even THEY could be harmonious at times. Rena sighed. Like she had figured, these two coudn't be stopped from fighting with one another that easily.

Unless…

"UGH I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW THE TWO OF US BECAME FRIENDS! YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLE YOU KNOW, CHERRY!"

"WHA- YEAH THE SAME GOES FOR ME, GRAPE!"

"DON'T RETORT BACK AT ME, ELBAKA!"

"WHAT, SO DEFENDING YOURSELF IS WRONG? AND 'ELBAKA' IS WAY TOO OVERUSED, NERD."

'...' Rena's patience was close to its limit. At this rate, she would most likely-

"OVERUSED? MAYBE, BUT IT DOES SUIT SOMEONE IDIOTIC LIKE YOU, BAKA REDHEAD!"

"PSHHH, LIKE "BAKA REDHEAD" IS ANY BETTER OF AN INSULT. TRY AGAIN, FLAT-CHESTED MAGE."

' _If these guys don't stop any second…_ '

"HOT-HEADED WEAK SWORDSMAN!"

"SENSITIVE NERDY TOMBOY!"

'I will…'

"ANNOYING RUDE FLIRT!"

"FLAT CUTTING BOARD!"

' _..._ '

"TOMATO-HEAD CHERRY!"

"PURPLE NERD GRAPE!"

 _ **(CRACK.)**_ That was the sound of Rena's patience broken to its ultimate limits.

" **WILL YOU TWO BRATS JUST SHUT UP AND GET ALONG ALREADY?!**

 **I'M TIRED AND TIRED OF HAVING TO STOP YOU TWO FROM ARGUING OVER POINTLESS STUFF! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR ALL YOUR ARGUMENTS RIGHT NOW, SO JUST GET OVER IT!"**

""...Yes mamm….""

Aisha and Elsword, after hearing Rena's agitated outburst, stayed silent and looked away from each other, knowing that it was best to not anger Rena any further from past experiences.

"Good, good that's much better~ if only you two would just get along like this all the time, I wouldn't have to scream and shout at you two like that~ geez ,I sounded like a grumpy grandma just then…"

' _Rena, we all know that Elsword and I can never get along… hahaha…._ '

' _And you sounding like a grandma? Thats not true… at all… hahaha…._ '

Aisha and Elsword both thought in their heads, frightened to even speak one word with Rena.

"Well, we spent too much time loitering around out here; why don't we go inside the classroom and discuss about what happened? We might be able to work something out~"

' _W-Wait, what is this "something" you're talking about!? Sounds dangerous…_ '

' _W-Wait, what is this "something" you're talking about!? Sounds really dangerous…_ '

It maybe have been obvious from before, but Aisha and Elsword were DEFINITELY cautious and frightened from how Rena had been acting.

""...Yes Mamm… Why, that sounds like super fun… ha...ha...ha""

They both wryly laughed, afraid of the possibility of a punishment approaching them as fast as a bullet train.

Rena nodded escastically and headed inside the classroom skipping, with Aisha and Elsword noticeably sweating a waterfall, but followed slowly after Rena.

' _I have an incredibly bad feeling about this~! Someone, hurry save us!_ '

' _We messed up BIG time…!_

A/N : HELLO~~~ I'm back some more with another crappy chapter QwQ This took a while to get ideas and write down hehe ;^^. The insult scene was hard to come up with too…

Anyways, I did post an A/N thing, but for some reason the chapter stuffed up and was glitched, so I had to delete it T^T I'll see if I can post it without it being glitched, but its not that important anyway ~

I also want to thank everyone who has read my horrible fanfic. It means a lot to me, knowing people actually bother to read my work, and it inspires me to keep on continuing so thank you :D

Next chapter will introduce the secret of Aisha's book and the matchmaking scheme will start soon.

This is pretty long, so I'll end here. Thank you all so much and have a great day ~


	3. AN Version

A/N: Hello everybody it's nice to be active again! XD maybe…? Anyways, I just want to deeply apologise for my long absence/hiatus. It's nothing big really, I guess I just got stuck on how to write my next chapter; I kinda gave up on it for a while? But now I'm back, willing and ready to write some more chapters for this horrible fanfiction (I'm not sorry XD).

So right now I'm in the middle of writing chapter 3 & chapter 4, though it will probably take a while. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! ^^ Oh and the glitch in chapter 2 is finally gone now, thanks for being patient xD. Finally, I want to thank all of the people who have been reading my fanfiction! It really means alot to me, knowing people read it even though they could be reading something more worth it and actually decent. Honestly, you guys will probably be the only reason why I will continue to try and finish this story! ^^ (also for the characters' sake as well I guess xD)

 **HoPe-BriNgeR1 - Sorry if I kept you waiting long! chapter 3 will be on its way, and I just fixed chapter 2 so it's not glitchy anymore ;^^**

 **LegenDarius - Yeah, I apologise for that inconvenience. But chapter 2 is fixed now, so it shouldn't be glitchy. Also, thank you very much :D**

 **Amy Valikie - Why, thank you very much ^^ yes, the chapter had a glitch, but it should be fine to read now :D**

 **Void HighLord Prime** \- **Thank you for informing me about my mistakes. I'll try to be more aware about my grammer as I continue to write this fanfic. I'll keep what you said in mind as well :D Glad you liked the beginning ^^**

 **Ragna0011 - Thank you for enjoying this fanfiction! :D Ask for more, and more will come your way! :3 (probably not for a while though, haha…)**

Also, a thank you to those who comment on the fanfic! It lets me know what I'm doing right or wrong, so I really appreciate it! :D

Next time, Rena will find out the secrets of Aisha's diary and make her ultimate decision! Oh and Raven (Reckless Fist) will appear sometime later, so look foward to that! ^^

Anyways,that's all from me today. Let's meet again next time when a new chapter is released :D Until then, I hope all of you wonderful people will have amazing days ahead of you! ^^


End file.
